1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a method of producing a branched carbon nanotube (CNT). More specifically, the subject invention relates to a method of producing a branched CNT for use with an atomic force microscope (AFM) that is capable of measuring, i.e., dimensionally characterizing, a surface of a substrate as well as measuring an undercut feature that protrudes from the surface of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art includes many known methods for producing branched, specifically T-shaped, probes for use with AFMs. These convention methods produce a silicon-based probe that is used with the AFM to measure a surface of a substrate as well as an undercut feature that protrudes from the surface of the substrate. However, silicon-based probes are prone to failure due to various stress and strain issues that ultimately cause the silicon to fracture. Therefore, AFMs that utilize such silicon-based probes are able not able to, over time, adequately measure the surface or the undercut feature of the substrate. Furthermore, other related are probes used with AFMs are insufficient in that they do not include branching, i.e., a branched probe. As a result, these conventional AFMs are unable to dimensionally characterize the undercut feature that protrudes from the surface of the substrate. As example of such a conventional AFM is disclosed in FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art.
The related art is characterized by one or more inadequacy primarily due to its reliance on silicon-based probes and their tendency to fracture. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method of producing a branched carbon nanotube for use with an AFM.